Mwoga/Main article
Mwoga is a male vulture. He is a member of Mzingo's Flock. Biography ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Mwoga appears briefly during "Tonight We Strike". The Lion Guard "Eye of the Beholder" When Ono is flying over the Pride Lands, desperate to prove that his injured eye is nothing, he bumps into Mwoga, who observes the chaos of the Lion Guard down below and decides to report back to Mzingo. In the Outlands, the vultures are interrupted by Mwoga, who joins their parliament and reports what he's seen of Ono's hurt vision. Janja happens to overhear, and he sings "Outta the Way" with Cheezi and Chungu, hatching a plan to trick the Lion Guard while Ono is out of commission. "The Search for Utamu" When Fuli overexerts herself on a mission, she becomes so exhausted that she collapses beneath the tree of Mzingo's flock. After the flock sings "All Hail the Vultures", they spot Fuli resting beneath their tree and resolve to make her into their next meal. Fuli is set upon on all sides by Mwoga and his flock, but just in time, the Lion Guard fights them off, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blow the flock away. Once the vultures are gone, Fuli thanks her friends for saving her and promises to wait for them on the next mission. "Baboons!" While on patrol, the Lion Guard spots Mwoga and his flock circling in the distance. Upon arriving on the scene, they witness the vultures attempting to kill a baby baboon. Together, the team rescues the baby baboon and chases off the vultures. After the rescue, Fuli is tasked with returning the baby baboon to his troop. Along the way, she spots Mwoga and his flock once more and hides in a field of tall grass with the baby baboon. Despite this, the vultures catch sight of and overhear the baby baboon, and Fuli is forced to show herself. In an attempt to fool the vultures, she claims to simply be out hunting. Mzingo asks what she is hunting, and when Fuli comments that Mzingo is looking rather plump, the flock takes off in a hurry. With the vultures gone, Fuli returns the baby baboon to his home. However, the vultures close in for an attack, and Fuli climbs the cliffs to save the troop. Mzingo orders Mwoga and his other lackey to get the baby baboon while he handles Fuli, but the two are thwarted by fruit tossed down the cliffs by the baboons. Mzingo is also defeated and calls for his flock to retreat. "Ono and the Egg" While out flying, Mwoga encounters a hawk and begins to follow her. As the hawk is flying, she notices Mwoga trailing her and demands to know if he is following her. Mwoga admits that he is, for hawks tend to leave behind leftovers that vultures can pick over, and politely introduces himself to her. The hawk introduces herself as Mpishi and explains that she is hoping to sample some new food in the Pride Lands. She laments over how the Lion Guard has continually interrupted her hunts and then attempts to strike up a partnership with Mwoga. The two sing "A Real Meal", in which they argue over whether fresh meat or carrion is better. After the song, Mwoga agrees to help her avoid the Lion Guard. Meanwhile, Ono scopes out an area for the baby hammerkop that he has been babysitting and spots her wandering near the river. Fuli attempts to save the baby hammerkop from danger, but arrives too late to stop her from falling into the raging water. With no time to lose, the Lion Guard and Kulinda, the baby's mother, pursue the baby hammerkop down the river, only to watch in horror as Mpishi grasps the baby in her talons and takes off for the safety of the skies. Mpishi works together with Mwoga to keep the baby hammerkop from falling back into the Lion Guard's grasp. From the ground, Bunga works out how he can help Kulinda and Ono, and climbs a tree in order to reach the feuding birds. He manages to knock Mwoga from the sky, but Mpishi only takes the baby hammerkop from him and swoops out of harm's way once more, leaving him in the dust. "The Scorpion's Sting" Mwoga and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard in Janja's den. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. Scar sends Mzingo and his parliament after the Lion Guard. However, the rest of the team arrives just in time to fend off the vultures, and Kion uses his roar to ensure that they are not delayed again. "The Kilio Valley Fire" After Kilio Valley successfully burns to the ground, Scar orders Mwoga and the rest of the army to remain in the valley, that they might keep it. Janja attempts to appoint himself leader of the army, but Kiburi, Mzingo, and Reirei protest vehemently. The villains then begin singing "I'm Gonna Run This Dump", in which they compete over who should be in charge of the valley. They continue to argue as the Lion Guard looks on. "Undercover Kinyonga" The Lion Guard waits on the border of the Outlands and the Pride Lands, when Ono suddenly appears, being chased by Mwoga and Mzingo. The vultures fail to catch him, and Ono lands safely among his teammates. "Fire from the Sky" When fire sticks begin raining down from the sky, Anga and Ono take off to investigate the problem. As they fly higher and higher, Ono is forced to retreat, while Anga soars ahead. Once above the clouds, she spots Mwoga and his parliament dropping fire sticks onto the Pride Lands below. Anga reports back to the Lion Guard, and Kion suggests that they rally the kingdom's birds to help stop the vultures. Ono suggests asking Hadithi for help. Hadithi agrees, leading his followers to where the Lion Guard has gathered to plan their next move. Once the birds and the Lion Guard have rallied, Hadithi inspires his followers to help stop the vultures. Together, they take off to thwart another attack, this time over the Maumivu Thorn Patch. During the fight, Anga gets wounded, and Hadithi and Ono rush to save her. However, Hadithi gets attacked by vultures and ends up falling into the thorn patch below. With no Hadithi to rally the birds, Ono takes up the mantle of leader and manages to lead the birds in another assault. They round up the vultures, and Kion uses his Roar of the Elders to banish them back to the Outlands. Physical appearance Like most vultures, Mwoga is thin and gangly, with dark blue feathers, a ring of white feathers around his neck, and a red-tipped beak. Personality and traits Mwoga appears to be more scatter-brained than the other vultures and is not popular among the flock. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Cam Clarke Gallery 2016-06-30-18_48_39.png Formsub.png 2017-08-02-05_36_47.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles